stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Internal Links -Profile -Allies -Enemies -Civilian Acquaintances -Appearances -Chronology -Equipment -Controversy -Fandom -Games -Art -News Archive -Upcoming appearances/events -Media -About this site External Links Girl Wonder Even Robins Spoiler on Comic Book DB Stephanie's Wikipedia Page News January 3rd An interview with Fabian Nicieza about Gotham Gazette series is up on Newsarama. The entire interview is really important to Steph because it reveals things about the structure of the story, for instance, as previously commented by Fabian, it's a two parter. But here's where Steph is mentioned specifically. NRAMA: Moving to your viewpoint characters - why Harvey, Vicki, Leslie and Stephanie? What unique points of view do they offer on the city and its situation? ...For Stephanie, it's about making the right choice. After the events of Robin, this marks a very important decision on her part as to her future as Spoiler -- if she is going to continue wearing a costume at all, and if so, how will she operate in a Gotham City crimefighting hierarchy that might not appreciate her efforts anymore. Interview Available here ---- December 31st Teen Titans #66 came out today, and Stephanie had a lengthy role in it. Scans are available in the Appearances section here. ---- December 27th Teen Titans #66 preview is up at 'Rama, and contains Steph the very first page! See it here! ---- December 20th An interview with Tony Daniel confirms Spoiler will be in Battle for the Cowl. IGN Comics: Other than the central premise of Batman's closest allies vying for the chance to fulfill Batman's legacy, how much of a sequel will this be to RIP? Will you be dealing with any of the villainous characters or even the themes of RIP in the Cowl story? Daniel: One thing that you'll see is that Dick finds it necessary to call in for help, and we hit the ground running with issue one and see who he's enlisted. I'm calling them the "Network" and they consist of people like Wildcat, who trained Bruce in his early days and also Batgirl. We'll see characters like Huntress, Oracle and Black Canary. Lynx, Spoiler, Man-bat, Catwoman and others too. Robin suggests they also bring in the Squire and the Knight to help, so a couple of the League of Heroes are involved, and they've been fun to include in this. So it's not a sequel, but some of the elements of RIP, character-wise, we'll see. And obviously, with Bruce being gone, we have RIP undercurrent rippling through. Interview Here ---- December 19th Yours truly (nevermore999) interviewed Fabian Nicieza for Big Shiny Robot and managed to sneak in a couple questions about Steph. (This was before the Gotham Gazette solicit came out, so no q's about that, sorry.) Please check out the interview here but, here are the Steph related questions. BSR!: On the DC message boards, back when the fanbase was not aware Robin was ending, you acted like you would be on the book a while, hinting at things like wanting to fit in a Batgirl and Spoiler reunion. Was that just to throw us off the scent because you were told to keep the cancellation confidential, or is there more for Tim to do post Battle for the Cowl? FN: Yes and no. The truth is the final issue was coming, but which issue would be was not yet set in stone. There were discussions that varied from ending it with #182 and the conclusion of Search for a Hero or as high as #185 or #186. Within THAT context, I would have had a Batgirl/Spoiler meeting. As it stands, that didn’t work out, though I will continue to develop Spoiler’s story in Gotham Gazette a series of two one-shot issues that comes out during “Battle for the Cowl. BSR!: What’s with Spoiler’s random invisibility powers in Gotham Underground and Batman and the Outsiders? It’s really bothering me. FN: It’s not bothering me at all. I have to be honest, I read GU and I read OUTSIDERS as I get them in my DC comp copies, but I hadn’t noticed where Spoiler turns invisible. Beats the heck out of me. ---- December 17th Robin #181 came out today and had quite a bit of Steph. Scans available here ---- December 16th A Preview for Robin #181 at Ain't it Cool News, includes Steph. Here ---- December 15th Stephanie is in your solicits! Cover GOTHAM GAZETTE: BATMAN DEAD? #1 ''' '''Written by Fabian Nicieza Art by various Cover by Dustin Nguyen ''' '''A city looking to kill itself. A population without its dark avenger, without answers, without hope. A cop looking to save Gotham from its own madness. A reporter looking to reclaim her career by revealing that it's no coincidence the city's top billionaire and its urban legend are missing at the same time. A doctor seeking to regain her soul by stepping back into Hell. One hero who can't quite get it right no matter how hard she tries. Harvey Bullock. Vicki Vale. Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Stephanie Brown. What do all these people have in common? Without Batman, Gotham City continues to fall apart, and these extraordinary "ordinary" people try to mend the city's wounds, looking into a dark night for answers. This one-shot special explores the effect a missing Batman has on the citizens of Gotham City. On sale March 4 - 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US Gotham solicitations available here There's a good possibility Steph may appear in Battle for the Cowl too. ---- November 19th Spoiler is featured in both Robin and Batman and the Outsiders today! Here's the Robin scans: Yay! and the BaTo scans here. ---- November 4th News came out today that Robin is being canceled as of February. If anyone were reading this, I'd advise them not to panic, it's likely just going to relaunch after Battle For the Cowl or whatever. In other words, publicity stunt. Here's the full scoop from me. ---- October 15th Robin #179 came out today and had a lot of Steph being awesome. Scans here ---- October 13th The fully colored cover for Teen Titans #66 has been released and is available here. Oddly enough Spoiler still has two brown legbands and is missing her sash. Also, a preview of Robin #179 on the DC website, featuring Steph's former foe and new hired help, Scarab is on the DC Website here. ---- October 6th It is rumored Spoiler is an unlockable character in the Lego Batman Videogame. I'm not able to find more information at this time, but more will come soon. EDIT: A screenshot of her: here ---- September 24th Frank Tieri reveals Spoiler will be showing up in BaTo #13. So with that in mind, yeah, Batman & The Outsiders # 13 sees a few other familiar Bat characters pop up. Man-Bat, for one, will play a very important role in this arc -- and fans can also expect Spoiler and Riddler to make appearances, as well. http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090817-TieriBMOSRIP.html ---- September 17th Robin #178 came out today. There was Steph. Scan available here ---- September 15th A preview for Robin #178 is out and has a little Steph in it: here Also, the solicitations are out for December and Spoiler is mentioned in the Robin solicit: Cover ROBIN #181 Written by Fabian Nicieza Art and cover by Freddie E. Williams II Red Robin is revealed, and Anarky is unleashed in Gotham City! A daring jailhouse rescue rips the GCPD apart, forcing the Spoiler to live up to her name! Plus, Oracle and Jason Bard team up again! And while all this is going on, where is Robin? Maybe he's M.I.A.... or is it R.I.P.? On sale December 17 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US ---- September 13th It looks like Steph will be in Teen Titans #66: Cover TEEN TITANS #66 Written by Sean McKeever Art and cover by Eddy Barrows & Ruy Jose Teen guest stars galore! With only four members left, it's time for the Teen Titans to hold a recruitment drive! Who will make the cut, and who will be sent packing? Who will refuse to even show up, and who will bring a boatload of trouble with them? On sale December 31 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US ----